Zack and Kimi's First Argument
by celrock
Summary: Twenty-two-month-old Zack, and three-year-old Kimi end up in a heated argument over their viewpoints of Angelica.


Author's Note: I thought of this idea the other day, and thought I'd try to write this story, since Zack and Kimi have opposing viewpoints about Angelica. I hope you like it, and sorry if it's a bit rushed and rusty, thanks to a doctor's appointment that I didn't exactly remember I had, my time has been cut short in terms of getting this done for when I wanted to release it.

Zack and Kimi's First Argument

Summary: Twenty-two-month-old Zack, and three-year-old Kimi end up in a heated argument over their viewpoints of Angelica.

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Rugrats characters, they're the property of their original creaters. I own any OC's you don't recognize, like Zack.

Zack POV

It was a beautiful sunny day. Unfortunately, I wasn't in the best of moods, because while for the most part, new teeth coming in didn't bother me all that much, except late at night when I was trying to go to sleep, the final four back mollers were coming in, and they hurted so bad, you'd think somebody was trying to slice my head open. If that wasn't enough, only chewing on frozen blueberries to ease the pain, on this particular day, Kimi and Chuckie were at my partment, and me and Kimi got into a heated argument while having our snack. It all started, like this.

End of Zack POV

Kimi and Zack were sitting at the kitchen table, sharing a bowl of frozen blueberries, when Kimi brought up the subject.

"It's too bad Tommy, Dil, Phil, Lil, and Angelica didn't come to play with us today, they're all lots of fun." Said Kimi with a smile.

"I agree with you in terms of Tommy, Dil, Phil and Lil, but what do you mean Angelica's fun?" Zack asked.

"Well, after I moved here from Paris, I was copying everything Angelica was doing, you know, playing a game, and she didn't seem to mind it." Said Kimi.

"Really, that's hard to believe." Said Zack, rolling his eyes at Kimi.

"Really! I'm telling you the truth! And then, when me and Chuckie gotted a treehouse, she said she didn't wanna play with us, but she played a lot!" Said Kimi.

"How did she play?" Zack asked.

"What do you mean how did she play?" Kimi asked.

"I mean, was she nice?" Zack asked.

"Angelica's always nice to me." Said Kimi.

"I beg to differ with you." Said Zack.

"What do you mean you beg to differ with me?" Argued Kimi, who now rolled her eyes at Zack.

"I mean, how can anybody say anything nice about that girl. I mean just look at Angelica. Half the stuff she says isn't true." Said Zack.

"Nah, I think she's just pretending." Said Kimi.

"Lying sounds more like it." Muttered Zack.

"What?" Kimi asked, unsure of what Zack said.

"I said lying! You know, not telling the truth?" Zack snapped at the top of his lungs.

"You don't need to shout." Said Kimi.

"Yeah well, you are such a baby if you believe Angelica to be nice." Argued Zack.

"I am not a baby!" Argued Kimi.

"Are too." Argued Zack.

"Are not." Argued Kimi.

"Well, what do you think of her always calling us dumb?" Zack asked.

"Well, we are littelerer than her, maybe she just, calls us that to remind us that we're not all growed up yet." Said Kimi.

"News slash Kimi, some of us aren't as dumb as she makes us out to be, even if you may be dumb, and that's why you're agreeing with Angelica." Snapped Zack.

At this point, Kimi got down from the booster seat she was sitting in, glaring angrily at Zack with her hands on her hips.

"Well, you know, you only say that because you're smarter than the rest of us. I mean, you're the onliest baby I ever knowed, who can read, and who reads, for fun!" Snapped Kimi.

"I get it, you're just jealous that I'm smarter than you that's all." Argued Zack, now giving Kimi an angry look.

"Are not." Argued Kimi.

"Are too." Argued Zack.

"Yeah well, maybe if you took the time to get to know Angelica, you'd find out she's not as mean as everybody says she is." Said Kimi.

"I wouldn't waste my time. I mean really, do I really wanna waste my time with somebody who always calls me dumb, underestimating my intelligence, and who makes up stuff? And the fact that you, your brother, and the rest of our friends constantly believe her really gets on my nerves too." Snapped Zack.

"Well, Chuckie is just, afraid to not go along with her cuz he's ascared of getting hurted. He toldid me this one night before we went to sleep, and back when Angelica and Susie were in some talent show, he wanted Angelica to win, only because if she didn't, she'd make things miserable for the rest of us." Explained Kimi.

"Oh, so you're telling me you've even gotted your older brother to go along with your beliefs?" Zack argued back, his face an angry red.

"No, that's not what I said at all!" Kimi shouted.

"Yeah well, go and have your fun with Angelica. I don't know what to think of you anymore. At least out of all of us, Tommy and Dil side with me. I mean, Dil won't even call Angelica by her real name, and half the time Angelica makes up stories, Tommy sides with me, not believing a word she says." Said Zack, as he popped the last frozen blueberry in the bowl into his mouth and got down from his booster seat at the table.

"Oh, I get it, you're leaving cuz you don't wanna accept that maybe, just maybe, Angelica likes me because I find her to be nice." Said Kimi.

"Grow up Kimi, Angelica'sz the meanest girl on earth, and anybody who wants to side with her is not my friend." Zack snapped, as he crossed his arms, stuck his tongue out at Kimi, and stomped out of the kitchen.

Kimi just sat down on the kitchen floor and started crying, feeling hurt. Sure, maybe she and Zack had different viewpoints about Angelica, but to not be friends over this?

" _It's not fair, it's really just, not fair!_ " Kimi thought to herself, as she continued to silently cry in Zack's kitchen.

At that moment, Chuckie walked into the room and saw his sister crying.

"Awe, what's wrong Kimmi?" Chuckie asked.

"Zack don't like me no more cuz he thinks Angelica is mean, while I think she's nice." Kimi replied.

"Well, uh, I do agree with Zack, I mean, you've gots to admit, Angelica hasn't exactly been the nicest to me. She's toldid me lots of scary things like how there's a monster under my bed and that I'd get sucked down the drain. One time, she even tooked my glasses while we played hide and go peak, and I couldn't see nothing! And one time, she thought I was an alium from outside space." Said Chuckie.

"You? An alium? Nobody says that about my brother, nobody!" Snapped Kimi, as she got an angry determined look on her face, realizing just how mean Angelica really can be, especially to her older brother.

Just then, Kimi looked towards the door of the living room, and walked off in that direction.

"Where are you going Kimi?" Chuckie asked, but Kimi didn't turn to answer him. She just kept on walking, as Chuckie followed behind, seeing where she was going.

Kimi was heading off to find Zack to apologize, as now after talking to her brother, she realized that Zack was right about Angelica after all. After entering the living room, she spotted Zack over in a corner, playing with his blocks and duplos. She quietly approached him and put a hand on his shoulder. Zack looked up from where he was building with duplos, turned around, and looked at her.

"Go away!" Zack snapped.

"I just wanted to say, I'm sorry. You were right, Angelica's not all that nice after all." Said Kimi apologetically.

Zack's expression softened, as a confused look overcame his face.

"Come again?" Zack asked, a bit confused by Kimi's comment.

"Well, I just had a talk with my older brother Chuckie, and he toldid me that Angelica has been pretty mean to him. He even toldid me about this one time, when she claimed he was an alium." Explained Kimi.

"An alium? Oh for peaks sake Angelica, no wonder you think we're dumb. I'll tell you who's the dumb one, you. Heck, you can't even tell the difference between earth kids an aliums. I mean really!" Zack snapped.

"I know right? And to say that to my brother? I mean sure, that happened before Chuckie was my brother, cuz I certainly don't member it, but I still don't think it's very nice, and I'm sorry I didn't agree with you." Said Kimi.

"It's ok Kimi. I guess, with how much my teeth have been bothering me today, giving me quite a headache, I haven't exactly been myself today neither, and I'm a bit, well, more put off by things that get to me." Said Zack apologetically.

"Are we, are we still friends?" Kimi asked.

"Of course we are." Said Zack with a smile, as Kimi leaned in to give him a hug.

No sooner had she leaned in to give Zack a hug, when he toppled over backwards, knocking over the duplo tower he had been working on, causing it to crash to the ground. Kimi stared at the mess of duplos all over the room.

"Gosh Zack, I guess even we act like Angelica sometimes, look at what happened to your duplo tower?" Kimi asked, as she started to laugh, and Zack turned around and saw the mess of duplos before him.

"You do have a point, Angelica is famous for breaking our toys, and guess sometimes, even we do the same." Said Zack, as he started to laugh.

Kimi continued laughing too, as they stared at the mess, unable to contain themselves. At this point, Chuckie was standing across from the messy pile, overhearing Zack and Kimi's laughter.

"Hey you guys, what's so funny?" Chuckie asked.

"Oh Chuckie, me and Zack just knocked over his block tower thing and we realized that sometimes, we all act a little bit like Angelica." Said Kimi.

"And that's funny?" Chuckie said in surprise.

"Sometimes, you just have to laugh at your own stupidity sometimes. Maybe Angelica's right, maybe I am dumb sometimes. I mean, I am only a baby after all." Said Zack in between fits of laughter.

"Yeah." Replied Kimi between her fits of laughter.

Once everybody calmed down, they all stared at one another in silence for a minute, before Kimi spoke up.

"How about we try building that tower again, together." Suggested Kimi.

"Great idea Kimi. You wanna help us Chuckie?" Zack asked.

"Sure!" Chuckie replied, and the three toddlers got to work, at rebuilding Zack's duplo tower.

The End

Author's Note: Well, I hope you all enjoyed that. I thought, with Zack and Kimi's opposing viewpoints over Angelica at times, I always thought of them possibly arguing about this eventually, but yet, we all at points, act like Angelica without realizing it. I don't like to end my stories on a bad note if I can help it, unless it's a story telling of a main character's death or something, thus, with what went down in the end with the block tower, I thought that would be a nice, comical way for the toddlers to make up, and to realize such a point. I also wanted Chuckie to help Kimi realize just how mean Angelica could really be, and I have a feeling if Kimi had been in the picture at the time The Alien episode in season 3 took place, she wouldn't have liked how Angelica was treating her older brother, and that right there, would have changed her view of Angelica for sure. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed that little one-shot, and, I hope to have more stories, up sometime soon.


End file.
